


Tech Intrigue Boyee

by LostInMythicality



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Office, Roleplay, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMythicality/pseuds/LostInMythicality
Summary: A little office fun to make up for a frustrating start to the day...





	Tech Intrigue Boyee

Rhett stared at his computer monitor blankly with a touch of anger. He’d been sitting there for forty-five long minutes trying to get his computer to cooperate. It was beginning to grate on him. He also wasn’t a fan of calling anyone for help, and Link wasn’t in the office to assist, so he made his choice to continue hoping it would somehow work itself out. He clicked two more things on the screen and all of a sudden, the screen went dark. He almost threw the device across the room. Before it got that far, he made the decision to call someone for help. He picked up the phone and dialed… “Hey, It’s Rhett, I’m here at the office and I’m having some trouble with my computer. Is there any way you could stop by for a little bit and see if it’s salvageable?” He spoke with intensity and hopefulness. The other voice calmly responded, “Yes, I’m actually in the area. I’ll be by in about ten minutes.” They said their goodbyes, and Rhett sighed, grateful to have caught him at the perfect time. He sat on the couch and relaxed, almost dozing off until the front end buzzed him to let him know the tech guy was in the building.

A gentle knock on the door announced his guest, “Come in,” he replied as he stood up to move to the desk. “Good afternoon, I am sorry to hear that your day has been a little frustrating. Let’s take a look.” The technician wasted no time, for that Rhett made note to see if he could accept tips. He certainly was earning it. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve formally met, our conversations are usually just over the phone, I’m Stephen.” He said as he began to look through every aspect of the hardware first. Checking the outlet, charger, and the ports for the computer. “I’m Rhett,” he replied with a little laugh, “but you knew that,” he continued. “Thanks for coming in on cal like this.”

Stephen continued the diagnostics and Rhett caught himself looking at the silhouette before him. Gorgeous hair, well defined lips, slender and tall, and sharply dressed. For a second time, Stephen made him smile. This one was much different. It was out of admiration and appreciation. The man dutifully working before him was gorgeous. A small but audible “wow,” left Rhett’s lips and hit Stephen’s ear. “What’s wow? He responded. Rhett stood there, his mind immediately going chaotic in many different directions. “Oh, I’m just impressed with your attention to detail,” he quickly got out before he could say more to ruin it. As he turned, he could’ve sworn he saw a smile in Stephen’s eyes. Stephen then leaned over into his bag and grabbed his glasses and put them on. Rhett, if he were talking at that exact moment, was sure he would’ve just stammered over every word. He made a decision that he had to let the man before him know just how beautiful he was before he left that day.

After another twenty minutes of small talk and a few stolen glances, Stephen exclaimed loudly, “I found the problem, and it’s a fairly simple fix, I’ve started that work now. It’ll only take another fifteen minutes or so, and then I’ll give it one last check before I head out.” Rhett was grateful. So grateful. He offered Stephen a drink and to sit on the couch while they waited for the programs to finish. It was more comfortable. Rhett began fidgeting a little trying to figure out conversation. “Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again, you’re really helping me out right now. I was about to throw that thing against the wall.” Stephen laughed into it and with a glimmer in his eye, “Not the first time I have heard that,” he responded.

Rhett couldn’t take it anymore and blurted out, “I think you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve laid my eyes on.” Stephen, feigning shock dramatically, “Also, not the first time I’ve heard that.” He smiled and continued, “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, but ever since you started talking I wonder if you taste and good as you sound because you sound like warm honey.” Rhett lost what little breath he had in his lungs and whispered, “I don’t know, but you could always come over here and find out.” Stephen lunged over to Rhett’s side of the couch and grabbed Rhett’s perfectly coiffed hair as he slid his entire body up Rhett’s. Slowly, painfully, he moved up Rhett’s torso, making full contact the entire way. It caused Rhett to moan lightly involuntarily and it only made Stephen’s eyes glitter mischievously. “Looks like it's not only computers I'm fixing today, is it Rhett?” Rhett shakes his head, “No, sometimes I need a fix too.” Their lips crash together as Rhett wraps his hands around Stephen’s waist. They create a symphony of moans into the air as Stephen grinds into Rhett causing the tall man to whimper. Stephen slides his hands under Rhett’s shirt to make skin on skin contact and it breaks Rhett’s last wall entirely. He moans out, “Oh my god, Link, if you don't stop being so aggressive, I'm gonna come way too soon.” Link tilts his head back and laughs maniacally but sweetly and then bends back down to take Rhett's ear in his mouth. Nipping at the lobe. He whispers, “You almost made it the whole time before breaking, I'm proud of you.” Before reaching into Rhett's pants to stroke him off slowly. They writhe on the couch and share more laughter and kisses and touches until both of them come. Link collapsing onto Rhett exhausted. Rhett slides a hand through Link’s sweaty messy hair and pulls him up for one more tender kiss. “I think my computer is really broken… Maybe Stephen should swing by again tomorrow.” They both giggle. “Sure thing, I've let Stephen know.” 

Rhett smiles into Link’s hair as they drift off to sleep. The man always knows how to surprise him, and for that, he’s grateful.


End file.
